Vives les mariés
by sachiko02
Summary: C'est le grand jour pour Shino. Léger yaoi en fond (Sasu/Naru).


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Couple** : Shino/Temari

**Rating **: M

**Note** : histoire que j'ai écrite il y a deux ans, je la met quand même, même si celle-ci ne me plaît pas de trop mais on verra l'avis des lecteurs/lectrices.

* * *

Shino se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, il se demanda encore une fois si tout ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée? En plus le smoking l gratter et il était mal à l'aise dedans, mais il était fou amoureux de cette femme et ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. il se rappela le jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage, il l'avait emmené au parc où il c'était rencontré et lorsqu'il avait posé un genou à terre devant elle, elle lui avait di' "oui" et lui avait sauté dans les bras

- tu es sûr que ça va aller Shino ? Lui demanda son témoin

- bien sûr Kiba, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

- je ne sais pas, tu as l'air d'avoir le trac

- bien sûr que je l'ai, tu ferais comment si c'était toi qui devrait te marier aujourd'hui ?

- si Hinata acceptait de m'épouser, je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde

- je veux bien te croire

- au faite Naruto est bien arrivé

- heureusement pour lui, sinon je pense que je l'aurait tué de mes propres mains

- mais quelle idée aussi de lui confier les alliances ?

- à la base je les avais confié à Sasuke

- oui mais tu sais comment il est, il ne peut rien refuser à Naruto

- mais ce n'était pas une raison de le les lui laisser

- ils vivent ensemble et Sasuke dit tout à Naruto, tu le sais aussi bien que moi

- oui je le sais mais ce mariage me met les nerfs à vifs

- oui ça aussi je m'en doute et j'aimerais savoir si tu es enfin prêt à faire le grand saut

- je suis plus prêt que jamais

- allé fini de te préparer et on y va

Shino prit une nouvelle fois sa respiration, il est vrai qu'il avait le trac mais pour épouser sa belle il était prêt à tout. il refit son nœud de cravate et sortit de la chambre qu'il lui servait de vestiaire, ils prirent la voiture de Kiba pour se rendre tous les quatre à l'église

- alors Shino prêt pour le grand jour ?

- et toi Naruto fait bien attention aux alliances

- je ne les avais pas perdus, je ne savais pas où je les avais posé

- oui je sais mais je les avais confié à Sasuke

- mais c'est moi ton deuxième meilleur ami non ?

- oui mais tout le monde sait que tu perds facilement ce qui est important

- ce n'est pas vrai !

Les trois autres homme éclatèrent de rire, Naruto était resté gamin au fond de lui et c'est ça qu'ils aimaient chez lui

- laisse Naruto tranquille Shino

- n'ai crainte Sasuke je ne te le piquerais pas

- je sais mais comme il est mignon tu pourrais cédé

- n'importe quoi

Shino savait que ses amis essayaient de le détendre et il leur était reconnaissant mais il avait hâte d'être marié à la femme de sa vie. ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'église et Shino vit que tout les invités étaient presqu'arrivés, que se soit sa famille ou celle de la futur mariée. il soupira et se demanda pourquoi elle avait invité autant de monde, elle savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas trop la foule mais comme d'habitude il lui avait cédé

- si tu restes dans la voiture tu n'as aucune chance de te marier

- la ferme Naruto ! Répondit Shino en sortant de la voiture

Il avança dans l'allée qui l'amenait à l'église et plusieurs personnes le saluèrent et d'autres lui serrèrent la main et Shino remarqua que plus il avançait plus le trac disparaissait. il se mit à sourire et avança, une fois dans l'église il regarda autour de lui et vit que l'endroit était splendide, sa future femme avait tout décoré de superbes fleurs blanches. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu décorer ou d'avoir une grande cérémonie car lui une simple cérémonie avec sa famille et les amis proches lui aurait suffit. mais sa fiancée lui avait demandé le mariage de ses rêves et il n'avait pas pût refuser

- allez vient, il faut que tu ailles t'installer devant l'autel

- je sais Kiba mais laisse moi le temps de réaliser

- que ta vie de célibataire est finie ?

- pas ça, j'ai juste une impression de bien être

- de bien être ?

- oui comme si j'étais à ma place

- tout simplement parce que tu fais le bon choix mon vieux

- oui je le pense aussi et j'ai hâte d'être enfin marié

- je n'en reviens pas qu'elle est accepté de t'épouser

- je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas accepté ?

- à cause de son ex

Shino tressaillit, il est vrai que sa fiancée avait été éperdument amoureuse de son ex. Shino avait même eu du mal à la réconforter, mais maintenant ils s'aimaient et il espérait qu'ils seraient heureux pour le reste de leur vie. Il arrêta de sourire lorsqu'il vit l'ex en question assis sur l'un des bancs réservés aux invités

- qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda interloqué Shino

- je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas toi qu'il l'a invité ?

- pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Surtout en connaissant leur passé commun

- alors tu penses qu'elle l'a invité ?

- je ne l'espère pas

- pourquoi ? S'étonna Kiba

- comme ça rien ne pourra m'empêcher de le virer d'ici

- je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que tu fasses ça

- pourquoi je me gênerais ? C'est mon mariage non ?

- mais c'est aussi celui de Temari

- oui je le sais, mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle invité ?

- je n'en sais rien Shino

- eh bien moi je vais lui demander

- je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée

- je ne t'ai rien demandé Kiba

Shino laissa Kiba seul et se dirigea vers Shikamaru, celui-ci leva la tête à l'approche du futur marié

- que me veux-tu ?

- pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- c'est Temari qui m'a invité

- pour quelle raison ? Demanda Shino

- car on est ami

- et depuis quand ?

- pourquoi cela te gêne t-il qu'elle m'est invité ?

- tu lui as brisé le cœur et tu l'as laissé tombé, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait te le pardonner

- eh bien elle l'a fait puisque je suis ici non ?

Shino n'arrivait pas à y croire, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir elle l'avait invité ? Il fallait qui lui parle et tout de suite. il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu le besoin de l'invité. il sortit de l'église et regarda aux alentours, lorsqu'il l'aperçut il se dirigea vers elle et vit qu'elle n'apprécia pas trop son geste

- tu sais que tu dois seulement me voir dans ma robe de mariée que lorsque je remonte l'allée de l'église

- oui je sais mais je dois te parler

- de quoi ?

- pourquoi l'as-tu invité ?

- de qui parles-tu ? S'étonna Temari

- de Shikamaru

- ah je devais t'en parler mais je n'ai pas osé

- pourquoi l'as-tu invité ? Répéta Shino

- car on est devenu amis

- et tu as tout simplement oublié de me le mentionné ?

- exact

- je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as invité après ce qu'il t'a fait

- j'invite qui je veux non ?

- pas sans m'en parler ! S'exclama Shino

il était en colère contre Temari car elle ne lui avait rien dit et en colère contre lui-même car il était encore jaloux de la relation qu'elle et Shikamaru avaient eu pendant trois ans. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec le grand amour de Temari ?

- je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de nous marier

- tu ne peux pas m faire ça !

- à ton avis ?

Shino laissa Temari seule et s'avança vers sa voiture mais il entendit les pas précipités de Temari derrière lui

- tu ne peux pas t'en aller, je t'aime !

- si tu m'aimais vraiment tu m'aurais parlé de Shikamaru

- j'ai eu peur de ta réaction

- quelle réaction bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il

- celle que tu as maintenant !

Shino arrêta de parler, il est vrai qu'il avait réagit trop brutalement mais pour lui en tant que futur marié, un couple devrait se faire confiance et Temari n'avait pas l'air de lui faire confiance car elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Shikamaru

- pourquoi lui as-tu pardonné ?

- car cela m'a permis de tomber amoureuse de toi

Shino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle lui donnait une très bonne raison et lui avait réagi comme un gamin. Il se retourna vers sa future femme

- je suis désolé d'avoir régi comme ça

- et moi je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé de Shikamaru

- et si on allait se marier ? Les invités nous attendes

- alors tu veux toujours te marier ?

- bien sûr que oui !

Shino la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toussoter derrière eux

- désolé de vous déranger mais le prêtre et les invités s'impatientent

- on arrive Kiba, rigola Temari

les deux futurs mariés avancèrent vers l'église et ils virent que les invités les regardaient bizarrement. Ils leur sourirent et les invités firent de même. Shino pensait qu'il était temps de se marier. Le mariage se passa sans anicroche et le bouquet fut lancé et c'est Sakura qui le reçu et qui hurla de joie. Une fois la cérémonie terminée les mariés ainsi que leurs invités partirent ensuite vers la salle de réception. Ino avait fait du bon travail en décorant la salle et tout le monde la félicita et elle se mit . les festivités battaient leur pleins et se passaient bien jusqu'au moment où une dispute éclata entre deux invités

- j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense non ?

- depuis quand tu t'intéresse à lui ?

- je n'ai pas dit que je m'intéresse à lui, j'ai juste dit qu'il était sexy

- je t'interdis de le mater

- pour quelle rais tu te mets dans cet état alors que tu sais que j'ai déjà quelqu'un ?

Shino décida d'allé arranger cela avant que cela ne finisse en bagarre général. Il laissa Temari en compagnie de ses amis et s'approcha des deux perturbateurs

- que se passe t-il entre vous deux encore ? Demanda Shino

- content que tu sois là Shino, imagine qu'il me demande d'arrêter de draguer son mec alors que je n'ai rien fait !

- ne me dites pas que c'est pour une raison aussi puéril ? S'interloqua Shino

- ce n'est pas une raison puéril, que dirais-tu si on venait à flirter avec ta femme ?

- tu as bu un coup de trop non ?

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

- c'est rare que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa se met en colère

- je ne suis pas en colère !

- vous allez arrêter vos gamineries ?

Les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient entrain de se disputer écarquillèrent les yeux en regardant Shino

- ce n'est pas toi qui à failli faire une scène tout ça parce que ma sœur a invité Shikamaru ?

- ce n'était pas une scène Gaara

- ah bon ? Alors c'était quoi ?

Shino soupira, il savait que cela allé le poursuivre mais qui n'aurait pas fait une crise en sachant que sa future femme invitait son ex petit-ami ?

- bon si vous voulez bien vous arrêter et me dire ce qui se passe

- eh bien Gaara ici présent vient de draguer Naruto devant tout le monde

- je ne l'ai pas dragué, je lui simplement fait un compliment

- exact mais depuis le début de la soirée tu n'arrêtes pas de le lorgner

Shino éclata de rire ce qui fit taire les deux jeunes hommes

- je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Sasuke

- je vois mal Gaara "lorgner" comme tu dis Naruto

- je sais que tu le défends car c'est ton beau frère mais je suis quand même dans le même cas que toi

- c'est-à-dire ?

- Gaara étant l'es de Naruto j'ai le droit de me faire du soucis non ?

Shino écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Gaara

- Naruto est ton ex ?

- oui, Temari ne te l'a pas dit ?

- non et maintenant arrêté car c'est mon mariage

Il les laissa seuls et alla voir sa femme, celle-ci lui fit un beau sourire

- ma chérie on peut parler ?

- bien sûr

Il emmena Temari dans un coin de la salle

- je peux te poser une question sur Gaara ?

- oui bien sûr

- savais-tu qu'il était sortit avec Naruto ?

- oui tout le monde le sait que Gaara préfère les hommes

- je ne le savais pas

- ah

Shino ne se serait jamais douté que le frère de sa femme puisse préférer les hommes. Mais plus rien ne l'étonné. La soirée se finissait sans autres disputes et bagarres, Shino avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec Temari pour lui faire passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. ils quittèrent leurs invités et se rendirent à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé. Ils arrivèrent dans la suite nuptiale et ils purent admirer ma beauté des lieux. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le décor et se dirigèrent dans la chambre. Le lit paraissait immense mais ça Shino ne s'en préoccupa pas, il se mit derrière sa femme et baissa la fermeture de la robe de la jeune femme. La robe glissa le long des épaules de Temari, elle eu un frisson de plaisir lorsque Shino posa ses lèvres sur l'une de ses épaules dénudées

- alors contente d'être mariée ?

- très heureuse

Shino la tourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme et leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée. il allongea Temari, qui était maintenant nue, sur le lit , se déshabilla à son tour et se mit à côté d'elle. Ils se remirent à s'embrasser, les mains de Shino caressèrent tout le corps de Temari en s'attardant sur ses seins. Les sensations qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de comparable avec les autres femmes, il monta sur elle et elle encercla sa taille avec ses jambes. Lorsqu'il la pénétra il vit qu'elle eu un mouvement de recul, il en écarquilla les yeux, cela ne pouvait pas être, elle ne pouvait pas être vierge ! Elle le lui aurait dit quand même !

- ne me dit pas ...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et le retourna, se mit au dessus de lui et fit des va et viens. Shino avait du mal à retenir ses soupirs de plaisir ainsi que Temari. Les mouvement de la jeune femmes se firent de plus en plus rapide, ils eurent leur orgasme en même temps et Temari épuisait s'allongea à côté de son homme

- tu as été merveilleux

Shino lui sourit mais quelque chose le gênait

- je peux te poser une question ?

- vas-y

- je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, mais rassure moi, tu n'étais pas vierge ?

Le silence que Temari lui donna confirma ses craintes, il se leva et la regarda incrédule

- je n'arriva pas à y croire !

- laisse moi t'expliquer, le supplia Temari

- tu aurais dû me le dire !

- je suis désolée

- j'ai pensé que tu ne l'étais plus puisque tu as vécu trois ans avec Shikamaru

- oui je sais et j'aurais dû te le dire mais j'avais peur que tu réagisses mal

- réagir mal ?

- oui

- je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça, j'aurais été plus doux avec toi et surtout très heureux d'être ton premier, mais tu as préféré me le cacher

Shino se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires

- que fais-tu ? Demanda inquiète Temari

- je m'habille et je vais boire un verre au bar

- pourquoi ?

- j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul

Il sortit de la suite en claquant la porte, pourquoi lui avait-elle rien dit ? Il ne le comprenait pas, en tant que futur mari elle aurait dû lui dire la vérité. Il soupira car s'il l'avait su il n'aurait fait aucune crise à l'église à la simple vue de Shikamaru. Il arriva au bar et y croisa Naruto, c'était étonnant qu'il soit sans Sasuke, il décida d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui

- tu n'es pas avec te moitié ?

- et toi tu n'es pas avec ta femme le lendemain de ton mariage ?

- non comme tu peux le voir, je suis seul

- comment cela se fait-il ?

- ce n'est rien, j'ai appris quelque chose qu'elle m'avait caché et ça ne m'a pas plu et toi ?

- Sasuke m'en veut encore pour l'histoire de Gaara

- pourtant tu n'as rien fait de mal

- je sais, j'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre mais il n'a rien voulu savoir alors je suis sortit

- pas facile de vivre en couple n'est ce pas ?

- oui mais le seul problème c'est que je l'aime lui et pas un autre et je me vois mal vivre sans lui

- oui je comprends ce que tu ressens

- alors tu trinques avec moi ?

- volontiers

Les deux jeunes hommes burent jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils arrêtèrent parce que leurs moitiés étaient venus les chercher. Sasuke c'était même excusé auprès de Naruto et lui avait promis de ne plus faire de scène, tandis que Shino avait été raccompagné par sa femme dans leur chambre sans un mot. il se coucha et dormi d'une traite, le lendemain matin il se leva avec une gueule de bois et il vit que Temari était assise sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et elle avait de l'attendre

- maintenant que tu es réveillé, on va discuter que tu le veuilles ou non

- ce n'est pas le moment Temari

- oh que si, tu m'as fais la gueule le jour de notre mariage !

- je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée

- je ne vois pas en quoi être vierge était un problème pour toi

- eh bien je pense que tu aurais pu me le dire

- maintenant que tu le sais je ne vois pas où est le problème

- je t'ai déjà donné mon point de vue

- eh bien je le trouve ridicule ton point de vue !

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, Shino soupira, se leva du lit, s'habilla et prit une aspirine. Il ne savait pas comment il allait arranger les choses avec sa femme mais il fallait qu'il s'excuse avant que cela ne se finisse en divorce. Il soupira une fois de plus et partit à la recherche de Temari, il là trouva dans le hall de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, il savait qu'il c'était une fois de plus mal consuit envers elle et il fallait vite faire quelque chose. il s'assit devant elle sur un autre fauteuil et lui prit ses mains

- je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai réagi comme un crétin

- oui c'est sûr mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème

- il n'y a plus de problème, lui souriait Shino

- j'aurais dû te le dire

- ce n'est pas grave

il la prit dans ses bras mais il furent dérangés encore une fois

- je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés

Shino se retourna vers la personne qui venait de dire ses mots

- toi aussi à ce que je vois

Temari regarda tour à tour Shino et Naruto

- il c'est passé quoi entre vous hier ?

Naruto éclata de rire et Shino regarda sa femme

- on a juste pris quelques verres ensemble et tu devrais le savoir puisqu'on est venu nous chercher

Shino vit Temari rougir et se tourna de nouveau vers Naruto

- vous rentrez chez vous ?

- eh oui demain on reprend le travail, on n'a pas tous la chance d'aller en lune de miel et au faite vous allez où ?

- eh bien Temari et moi on a décidé de prendre des vacances peinards à la montagne, ses parents y ont un chalet

- vous en avez de la chance, soupira Naruto

- vous n'avez qu'à vous marier

Naruto éclata de rire

- je ne pense pas que se soit le genre de Sasuke

- pourquoi ce ne serait pas mon genre ?

- eh bien tu n'en n'as jamais parlé, alors je supposais que tu ne voulais pas te marier c'est tout

- eh bien tu t'es trompé

Shino et Temari écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent Sasuke mettre un genou à terre devant Naruto. Même Naruto n'arrivait pas à y croire

- mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- à ton avis ?

- je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, marmonna Naruto

- pourquoi ?

- je ne sais pas

Toujours aussi ébahi Shino et Temari virent Sasuke prendre la main de Naruto

- voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, d'après sa réaction celui-ci était très surpris

- tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Naruto

- je n'ai jamais était aussi sérieux

Shino vit Naruto faire un immense sourire et sauter dans les bras de Sasuke

- bien sûr que je le veux

Ils s'embrassèrent même devant des clients médusés

- euh je suis heureux pour vous deux mais si vous ne voulez pas être sortit par la sécurité il faut que vous arrêtiez

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Naruto se mit à rougir

- je suis désolé

- ce n'est pas grave, sourit Temari

- alors à quand le grand événement ? Demanda Shino

- je pense que se sera pour la fin de l'année, les informa Sasuke

Shino vit que Naruto avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Shino était content pour lui

- ce n'est pas le tout mais on doit y aller, expliqua Sasuke

- ok et encore félicitation à vous deux

- merci Shino

Shino et Temari les regardèrent partir et eurent un sourire en voyant Naruto gesticuler dans tous les sens

- ils sont mignons tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

- si ma chérie mais cela m'étonne de la part de Sasuke

- ah bon pourquoi ? Lui demanda Temari

- je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sasuke était du genre à faire une demande en mariage et qui plus est en public

- comme moi qui ne m'attendait pas à que me demandes un jour en mariage

- comment ça ? Demanda perplexe Shino

- eh bien moi aussi j'étais de ceux qui croyait que tu ne pourrais jamais me demander en mariage

- je ne suis pas une personne si complexe que ça quand même ?

- je n'ai pas dit ça, je dirais plutôt que tu es quelqu'un de très réservé, expliqua Temari

- réservé ? Pourtant tu savais que j'étais fou amoureux de toi non ?

- oui je sais mais on n'a jamais entendu le mot mariage dans nos discussions, alors bien sûr que j'ai été étonné lorsque tu m'as demandé en mariage

- je ne savais pas que je paraissais si distant

- oui mas c'est ce que j'aime chez toi

Shino regarda sa femme, il ne savait pas pourquoi celle-ci l'aimait mais il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il soupira et regarda la jeune femme

- je devrais changer à ton avis ?

- je ne t'ai jamais demandé une telle chose

- mais je ne suis pas Shikamaru

- il n'était pas mieux que toi tu sais

Shino écarquilla les yeux, c'était la première fois que Temari ne défendait pas Shikamaru et cela faisait un bien fou

- tu m'aimes vraiment, affirma Shino

- oui, pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ?

- non mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi fort

- si, je t'aime Shino et pour toujours

- moi aussi je t'aime

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, jamais il aurait penser vivre un jour ce bonheur.


End file.
